Un simple battement de cils
by Yerno
Summary: D’abord, il y avait eu la violente explosion. Une lumière éblouissante, une chaleur étouffante se répandant avec les poussières de soufre dans l’air...


**Un simple battement de cils**

* * *

D'abord, il y avait eu la violente explosion. Une lumière éblouissante, une chaleur étouffante se répandant avec les poussières de soufre dans l'air. Puis son cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il avait vu un corps projeté dans le vide. Ses cheveux blonds reflétant la lumière du feu. Puis elle s'était écroulée sur le sol. Et à côté, à peine quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, une paire de jambes était venue s'échouer. _Sa_ paire de jambes. Il s'était approché d'un pas hésitant. Son regard était d'un bleu intense. De brillantes larmes roulaient sur ses tempes. Des larmes de douleur ? De peur, peut-être ? Peur de mourir...

- Je vais m'en sortir... avait dit Alex.

Mais elle était la dernière convaincue par ses mots. Tous la regardaient, incapables de bouger. Seul Carlos eut le courage de s'approcher d'elle sans craquer. Un peu plus loin, les yeux de Kim s'emplissaient de larmes. Ty ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Il observait la scène, le regard presque neutre. Froid. Distant. Carlos avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille d'Alex :

- Alex... Tout ira bien...

Des mots que Ty aurait aimé lui dire lui-même. Mais au lieu de cela, il demeurait là, pétrifié, une expression idiote sur le visage. Oui, pétrifié. Même si son cerveau avait autorisé ses jambes à bouger pour s'approcher de son amie, même s'il avait eu une réelle envie de la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, de lui murmurer des mots rassurants comme le faisait Carlos, il aurait été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Ma maman...

Ty sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non... elle... non... Elle s'apprêtait à dire une phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'entendre. Elle s'apprêtait à admettre la réalité. Admettre que, son corps coupé en deux, l'inévitable se produirait. Elle fermerait les yeux et ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Elle les ferma. Le cœur de Ty se mit à battre. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté... Mais ses yeux se rouvrirent une fraction de seconde plus tard. Des heures plus tard. Un simple battement de cils qui avait fait rouler une nouvelle larme sur sa tempe droite.

- Dites-lui que j'ai rien senti... murmura Alex, la voix brisée par la douleur ou la terreur...

A côté, Kim porta la main à sa bouche. D'abondants sanglots inondaient ses joues rougies. Ty reporta son regard sur Alex. Ses yeux reflétaient la clarté du ciel au-dessus d'eux. Ce ciel qui les narguait presque de son bleu comme les iris de la femme, là, tout en bas, allongée sur le macadam, souffrant le martyr, et qui était en train de mourir. Puis ses yeux ne reflétèrent plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus lumineux ni brillants. Ils étaient neutres. Ceux de Carlos s'écarquillèrent dans une expression d'horreur figée. Puis il posa sa main sur son front et la fit glisser de manière à refermer les paupières de la secouriste. La secouriste.

Car elle n'avait même pas pu mourir en faisant le métier qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Elle était morte frustrée. Elle était morte secouriste alors qu'elle avait vécu pompier.

On apporta un brancard sur lequel ses deux moitiés furent placées. On recouvrit son corps d'un drap qui fut aussitôt rougi en son milieu. Puis on déplaça le brancard jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, qui conduisit le cadavre vers l'hôpital. Où il serait directement amené à la morgue. Sans passer par les urgences. Sans qu'on ait essayé de la réanimer. Sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance. On dirait à sa famille qu'elle était « morte sur le coup ». Qu'elle n'avait « rien senti ». Comme elle l'avait souhaité. On mentirait, comme on le fait à chaque fois. Et pourtant, cela marche toujours. Ou bien on fait semblant d'y croire, parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Parce qu'on préfère oublier plutôt que d'être conscient. Parce qu'on préfère se confondre dans une illusion apaisante plutôt que dans une réalité cruelle et sans pitié.

- Ma maman...

Elle avait pensé à sa mère. Sa mère qui en l'espace de deux ans avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'enfant qu'elle avait eue de cet homme. Sa mère qui se retrouverait à présent seule. Aussi seule qu'Alex au moment de sa mort. Car elle avait beau être entourée, elle était morte seule. Elle était morte sans que personne ne puisse dire qu'il l'aimait. Dans sa façon de penser à elle, Ty avait tout de l'homme amoureux d'une défunte. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Car quand on aimait une personne, on n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments. Quand on aimait une personne, on voulait le crier au monde entier. Pas le cacher autant que possible.

- Dites-lui que j'ai rien senti...

Mais qu'avait-elle ressenti ?


End file.
